La fille du meunier
by feramajor
Summary: AU, La Méchante Reine instaure un nouveau décret, soustrayant ainsi les paysans de leurs droits et lui accordant tous les pouvoirs. Elle est désormais libre de chasser la Traître Cora Mills comme elle l'entend. Ce résumé ne vous avancera pas à grand chose, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus par peur de tout dévoiler. RECHERCHE CO-WRITER ET BETA-LECTEUR.


**Hey! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ; LA FILLE DU MEUNIER. C'est bien évidemment une fanfiction écrite avec les personnages de la série "Once upon a time" et dont le couple far sera sans aucun doute le couple Emma S. & Regina M. C'est un AU ; l'histoire se déroule dans la Forêt Enchantée avec quelques variantes que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre. Emma et Regina ne seront pas intégrées dans ce chapitre mais dans ceux à venir.**

 **Les Warnings seront placés au début de chaque chapitre -en ce qui concerne celui-ci, il n'y a rien de Graphic mais la mort de plusieurs personnes lambda sont sous-entendues.**

 **Autrement, je suis à la recherche d'un béta-lecteur. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me mp! Pour ce qui est des autres fanfictions que j'avais pu publier sur ce compte, je ne pense pas les reprendre -je les ai d'ailleurs retirées, mais on ne sait jamais, si l'envie me prend de les réécrire, je le ferais!**

 **Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous donner de dates précises pour la sortie des chapitres étant donné que je ne suis pas régulière ; j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas! - Si jamais ça tentait quelqu'un de devenir co-writer pour cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me mp!**

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour l'instant, d'autres infos seront données en bas, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer ; "Once upon a time" n'est pas de ma création et tous les personnages mentionnés dans cette fanfiction, à l'exception de quelques uns, ne sont pas de moi.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"Afin de limiter l'expansion d'idéaux en opposition à ceux de sa Majesté, la Reine et afin d'assurer la protection des citoyens du Royaume contre la vilenie, l'état d'urgence est déclaré sur le territoire par décret de Lord Graham Humbert, représentant officiel de sa Majesté, la Reine. Selon le décret, les droits suivants sont temporairement interdits ; Droit de se rassembler, suspendus. Droits assurés par Habeas Corpus Act.*, suspendus."

La voix du jeune homme semblait résonner avec force entre les murs qui entouraient la Grand Place, au pied du château de la Reine en place. Chaque pause qu'il marquait ne faisait l'objet que d'une finalité toujours plus ressentie par les villageois présents. Son regard azur, celui d'un jeune homme qui n'en avait déjà que trop vu, survola l'assemblée de paysans tandis que derrière lui, les protestations de ceux que l'on attachait sur les bûchers se faisaient entendre. Les menottes en acier, lourdes, grinçaient contre le sol alors que les prisonniers tentaient de se soustraire à la poigne des soldats de la Reine.

Il reprit. "Selon le décrès, toute personne accusée de complicité avec Cora Mills, d'aider Cora Mills où encore de dissimuler des informations capitales à la capture de Cora Mills, sera condamnée à brûler sur le bûcher jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive."

Il marqua la fin de sa déclaration par une pause plus longue, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il sembla le relire puis finalement, il l'enroula, salua l'assemblée de paysans et descendit du socle où il s'était installé quelques minutes auparavant.

Derrière lui, dos à la foule, les archers, sous ordre du Chef des Armées, James McNills, préparèrent leurs arcs et encochèrent leurs flèches, enflammèrent leurs bouts et pointèrent en direction des trois bûchers installés au milieu de la Grand Place. James leva son bras puis ses yeux jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de la Reine, assise plus loin, sur un trône de pierre installé contre l'un des murs.

Le regard sombre de la brune détailla avec une avidité insensée la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le plaisir qu'elle sentait naître au creux de son ventre se nourrissait du désespoir qu'elle lisait dans le regard de ses prochaines victimes ; trois hommes, tous accusés de trahison envers le Royaume pour avoir aider la Traître Cora à glisser entre les griffes de la Méchante Reine.

Ils avaient le dos droit. L'expression de leur visage n'exprimait que le courage face à la mort mais la Méchante Reine savait où regarder. Et elle ne tarda pas à décéler l'effroi dans les pupilles dilatées des trois hommes. Elle secoua subtilement la tête, _tous les mêmes_. A côté d'elle, Lord Graham Humbert fixa son attitude du coin de l'oeil, dieu seul savait ce qui allait advenir de lui s'il ne laissait à la vue de la Reine, qu'une seule parcelle de la désapprobation qu'il ressentait ; sa main avait été forcée de signer face aux paroles de cette femme trop sombre et surtout, trop puissante.

Finalement, un sourire qui n'avait rien de sain vint étirer les lèvres fines, parées de rouge, de sa Majesté. Accoudée à son trône, elle fit signe à James McNills de tirer. Le bras de ce dernier s'abaissa tel une masse et cela marqua le début d'une ère de terreur, une ère entièrement contrôlée par la Reine Snow White, que plus rien ne pouvait arrêter.

* * *

 _* L'ordonnance ou mandat d' **Habeas corpus** (en anglais writ of Habeas corpus), plus exactement Habeas corpus ad subjiciendum et recipiendum, énonce une liberté fondamentale, celle de ne pas être emprisonné sans jugement (contraire de l'arbitraire qui permet d'arrêter n'importe qui sans raison valable). En vertu de ce principe, toute personne arrêtée a le droit de savoir pourquoi elle est arrêtée et de quoi elle est accusée. Ensuite, elle peut être libérée sous caution, puis amenée dans les jours qui suivent devant un juge. - Wikipédia_

 **Ce prologue est largement inspiré du début de "Pirates of the Carribean, At World's End".**


End file.
